ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Hand of Raziel
The Hand of Raziel are a knightly order based in Andvar, serving as an offshoot of the Holy Communion. They are an order dedicated to the spread of Communion worship, and the destruction of any deemed as heretics or monsters. They operate throughout Andvar, and are led by the Lord Sentinel, only taking male members. The Hand are notable for their considerable combat prowess, along with the fact that all their members are clerics who channel the divine power of the Archangel Raziel. Structure The Hand of Raziel consists of two member types, the Scribes and the Scourges. Scourges make up the fighting force of the Hand, and are responsible for slaying beasts and rooting out heresy, and are gifted with power from the Archangel Raziel. Scribes are those unsuited to combat, yet still retain positions of importance within the order. Instead of fighting, they serve as keepers of lore, instructing members on the weaknesses of various foes and gathering knowledge. The Hand are divided into various headquarters throughout Andvar, known as chapters. Most major cities and many sizable towns have Hand chapters, with their main headquarters being located in the city of Dragonfall. Scribe Ranks Initiate: Initiates are prospective members of the order, who must demonstrate their intelligence and willingness to serve by performing a variety of menial tasks until they are deemed worthy to acquire the order's knowledge. Acolyte: Acolytes have demonstrated proper obedience and intellect, and have begun their instruction in the lore of the Hand. Upon the completion of their training, they must pass several tests to demonstrate the aptitude of their knowledge. Scribe: Once an acolyte has passed their tests, they will be sworn into the order, before being assigned to one of the various chapters across Andvar. From then on, they serve as keepers and seekers of knowledge, exploring the land for lore and returning it to their chapter headquarters. Diviner: Diviners are responsible for overseeing the various scribes, initiates, and acolytes at the various chapters, and serve as the primary teachers at their chapters. They are subservient to their chapter loremaster. Loremaster: The head scribe at each chapter, the loremasters serve as headmasters and top managers of their chapters lore. Speaker: The Speaker is the most high ranking Scribe within the Hand, and is elected by the various Loremasters from among their own ranks. They are said to often receive insight from Raziel himself. Scourge Ranks Initiate: Initiates are new recruits, seeking to go into combat positions. They are still in training, and upon being deemed skilled and competent enough in arms and clerical magic, they will be allowed to go on missions for the Hand. Seeker: While not full members of the order, Seekers are initiates who have been deemed skilled enough to accompany knights on less dangerous missions. Upon completing an act of sufficient skill and valor, they can be sponsored by a knight who witnessed the act into receiving knighthood themselves. Knight: Knights are full members of the Hand of Raziel, having sworn their vows and been branded with the Fiery Hand, the symbol of their order upon their right shoulder. They are sent on missions to slay monsters and heretics. They form the backbone of the order, and are what most people associate with the Hand. Knight-Captain: Knight-Captains are responsible for leading knight squadrons on missions to wipe out beasts and blasphemers. Knights who reach this rank must demonstrate good leadership skills along with combat proficiency. Paladin: Paladins are required to have served as Knight-Captains, and due to their superior skill and magical power, and serve as elite warriors who only battle against the deadliest of foes. Paragon: Paragons serve as the leaders of Paladin squadrons, leading the elite Paladins into battle. Watcher: Watchers are either Knights or Paladins who have retired from field work, and instead serve as the leaders of the various chapters of the Hand throughout Andvar. They are responsible for giving out assignments and maintaining the order and operations of their chapter. Lord Sentinel: The leader of the Hand, the Lord Sentinel is the highest authority within the order, only reporting to the High Revered of the Holy Communion. The Lord Sentinel is often referred to as the Fist of Raziel. Oath Upon being inducted into the order, whether as a Scribe or Scourge, all members of the Hand are required to swear a set of vows. Breaking them can result in serious punishment, from flogging, to expulsion, or even death. The Oath goes thusly. "I stand here, in the light of the Maker, blessed be His name. I swear myself to Him, to devote my life to His great Glory, to spread His light so that all the world may bask in it. I swear to follow his teachings, and to revere his holy servants, the angels. Under the guidance of his shining servant, the Archangel Raziel, I swear to purge the land of those unworthy of His mercy, those who profane His name with their words and deeds, those who dishonor His benevolence with false gods, and those who threaten His faithful. I swear undying loyalty to His Voice on Earth, the High Reverend of the Holy Communion. I swear to follow the word of His priests, and to obey the command of His holy warriors in the Hand of Raziel. I dedicate myself to the Maker. I relinquish all inheritance. I shall take no wife and father no children. I am now and forever more a member of the Hand of Raziel. By my life and honor, so I swear." Chapters Category:Factions